Erika's Finale!
Wait for Simon's call Complete an appearance at the Monstrobull Stadium with Erika Jayne (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = Monstrobull Center, LAX |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Erika's Music Video |following = End of Arc}} Now that you've finished filming the music video for singer and reality television star Erika Jayne, it's time to meet up at her concert in LAX! Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the goal immediately. Travel to Monstrobull Center in LAX and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. After you meet Erika at her concert, you realise that Lacy Boyd is there, too. Depending on whether you chose to retract or release the music video you filmed during the last goal, Erika's Music Video, the confrontation with her will go differently. When Lucy confesses to sabotaging you and Erika, you can choose to get even, or forgive her for her actions. After the show, Erika will call to thank you for everything, concluding the story-line. Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 72 5-Star Reward: +450, +200 Dialogue At the concert= '''2 Is it? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1''' Don't ah-hah me! Everyone saw it, everyone thought it was weird! Everyone... Still loved it! How did you pull that off?! '''2 Well not as preposterous as you pulling the video before your fans could see it! That totally ruined my brilliant plan plan- I MEAN- |Your Dialogue #6 = 2''' Ah-ha! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = '''2 Don't ah-hah me! You still wasted all that time making a video! I still... you just... should be discouraged... But you're not. How do you keep going? I don't understand! |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' By being confident? We just decided to roll with it. It actually ended up being pretty funny. YourName knew fans would like it, and s/he was so right. '''2 Lacy. We're just rolling with the punches here. We're unshaken because that doesn't help anything! All we're doing is moving forward with confidence and not letting our mistakes hold us back. YourName doesn't let anything get her/him down, and I really appreciate that about her/him! |Your Dialogue #8 = 1''' I'm so glad! '''2 Thank you, Erika! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = 1''' Me too! We make such a great team, I just- '''2 No, thank YOU! We make such a good team, I just- |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = 1''' & '''2 Would you two PLEASE stop it with the "we're such a good team," and the "we're so confident," stuff? I think I'm going to be sick! |Your Dialogue #10 = Oh come on. |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = No! YOU come on! I've tried and tried to ruin the both of you, but you keep bouncing back! I don't understand! What is it with you two? |Your Dialogue #11 = We're just doing our best. |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = That's right. We're just having fun and not letting negativity get us down. Lacy, I know you feel threatened, but you don't need to. The only secret YourName and I know is that if you keep pushing for what you want and working hard, you can get it. |Your Dialogue #12 = Exactly! |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = So you can keep trying to ruin our good time, but it's just not going to happen! |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = Oh yeah? Well what if what I want is for you two to get off my show! |Your Dialogue #14 = Seriously...? |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = Me setting off the fire alarm at your club performance didn't stop you, the stupid video I released didn't either- What is it going to take to finally get you out of my hair! It's MY time to be the undisputed star of our reality show! |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = Um, Lacy? Are you forgetting that this whole event is being recorded? Remember? We were going to use some footage of the party to cut into the new season of True Real People of Hollywood...? |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = I-it is? No it isn't. Oh no... Ha... ha ha, I didn't mean that stuff, that was just a little joke! You guys get the joke, right? RIGHT? |Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = I mean, we could always just not release this footage but... I'd say it's up to you, YourName. I'm fine with it either way, what do you think we should do? |Your Dialogue #18 = A''' (Release footage.) '''B (Forgive and forget.) |Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = A''' Yeah, that seems only fair. She tried to sabotage us so much... it seems only fair that we get justice, right? '''B Yeah, you're right. We can take the high-road here! I mean, Lacy's plan didn't work anyway, so no harm was actually done. Don't get me wrong, it was definitely annoying. Lacy, promise you don't do something like this again. You don't need to tear other people down to get ahead. |Your Dialogue #19 = A''' Totally! |Character #20 = |Dialogue #20 = '''A Okay, I'll try not to feel too bad about it. Sorry Lacy, them's the breaks. |Character #21 = |Dialogue #21 = A''' You'll regret this... this won't be the last you've heard of me! Mark my words! You'll regret this! '''B I... I won't. I won't do something like this again. I'm really sorry, and I know it's hard to believe but... I do mean it. Thanks for giving me a second chance, I promise I won't let you down! |Your Dialogue #21 = A''' Yeah, whatever. '''B I'm glad! |Character #22 = |Dialogue #22 = A''' Oh just ignore her. It feels like she might never learn. It's too bad... I wish we could have given her a second chance but... '''B That was really big of you, YourName. Maybe Lacy just needed a second chance. |Your Dialogue #22 = A''' It's not worth it. '''B I hope so. |Character #23 = |Dialogue #23 = A''' Yeah, that's true. Putting yourself in a position where someone is constantly unkind to you isn't right. '''B Me too. But enough about her, we've got a big show to prep for! Let's finish up this schmooze party and get on stage! |Your Dialogue #23 = A''' Exactly. '''B Sounds good! |Character #24 = |Dialogue #24 = A''' But enough about Lacy! We've got a big show to prep for! Let's finish up this schmooze party and get on stage! |Your Dialogue #24 = '''A Sounds good!}} |-| During the show= |-| Erika's Call= |-| Feed= |-| Release footage= |-| Forgive= Category:Special Events